


falling in reverse

by ReddingPower45



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU, Amor - Freeform, Drama, M/M, habrá momentos soft, no quiero spoilear, poderes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddingPower45/pseuds/ReddingPower45
Summary: Entramos en el año 2200, y con él llegan unas nuevas escuelas -más bien internados- para gente con poderes o de condición poco humana, cuyo propósito será ahondar en el arte de matar.Sin embargo, no todos tienen lo necesario para ser asesinos de alto nivel. Raoul y Agoney son demasiado puros como para estar en un ambiente así, pero su destino es ese. Aunque, quizás, acaben encontrando mucho más que sangre y muerte.





	1. 0.

**Author's Note:**

> Os recomiendo encarecidamente que escuchéis "Meet Me On The Battlefield - SVRCINA" mientras leéis este pequeño prólogo. No os preocupéis si os parece todo un poco confuso, ya lo entenderéis. Espero que disfrutéis mucho de este AU. Cualquier duda o cosa que me queráis mencionar, podéis dejármelo en los comentarios <3\. En un ratito estará subido el primer capítulo.

Desde el primer momento supieron lo que se estaban jugando si seguían adelante con aquel plan que habían estado preparando tan minuciosamente.

Fue precisamente por eso -las noches en vela, pensar y pensar hasta que doliese la cabeza- reescribir una y otra vez cada movimiento que fueran a dar, repasar las funciones de cada uno-, por el esfuerzo y las ganas que le habían puesto a todo aquello, por lo que Raoul se sentía tan jodidamente culpable por lo que estaba pasando en este mismo momento.

La tensión le agarrotaba los músculos, el miedo y la rabia se vislumbraban en sus pupilas, la vena de la frente palpitaba tanto que juraría que estaba a punto de explotar.

Escuchó un grito de dolor que le heló la sangre y en ese momento buscó desesperadamente la mirad de su novio.

Agoney.

Su nombre resonaba en su cabeza, haciéndole temblar y obligándole a agarrarse a algo -a cualquier cosa-. Encontró una mano, y se aferró a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello. Y la verdad es que lo hacía, se le acababa el tiempo.

\- ¡Raoul!

El aludido se estremeció al escuchar a su amiga pronunciar su nombre con tanto miedo. Ella nunca -jamás- tenía miedo.

\- Miriam -un pequeño hilo de voz-. ¿Dónde está?

\- No lo sé, amigo, pero tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? No me pienso ir hasta que todo el mundo esté a salvo. Todo esto es culpa mía y de Agoney, tendría que haberle parado cuando tuve la oportunidad, porque ahora no habría sangre inocente derramada.

\- Dios, Raoul, ¡esto no es culpa vuestra! -el tono de su amiga le dejó un poco descolocado-. Sabíamos dónde nos estábamos metiendo, lo que hacíamos y las posibles consecuencias.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en lo más profundo de su garganta cuando le vio.

Su Ago. Su amor.

\- ¡Mickey!

\- Mi niño -una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón, como ocurría cada vez que le miraba, con los ojos rebosantes de amor.

Los dos corrieron a la vez para unirse en un abrazo en el que las lágrimas tuvieron un papel protagonista. Un beso salado con la promesa muda de que no sería el último.

Palabras de amor y, finalmente, una explosión.


	2. 1.

2200

Cuando Agoney leyó el maldito e-mail, supo que estaba bien jodido. A sus 22 años, con toda su vida bien asentada, lo que menos necesitaba era esto. Obligar a alguien a abandonar su libertad para ingresar en un maldito internado debería estar prohibido. No puedes robar la libertad de una persona así como así.

Temblaba de pura rabia. Él nunca -jamás- podría matar a alguien. Estaba totalmente en contra de cualquier tipo de violencia, tanto física como mental, y pretendían convertirle en un asesino. A él, que jamás se había metido con nadie y su poder era el de hacerse invisible. 

Siempre se había sentido muy afortunado por tener este poder, pero ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser normal. No era el único de su familia, pero sí había sido el único seleccionado.

Y así, tras una larga y triste despedida, se quedó solo en el aeropuerto. Agarrando con fuerza el asa de su maleta, se dirigió a la cola del vuelo que le llevaría a Madrid, donde se encontraba el Internado.

No iba a mentir, lo cierto es que estaba muerto de miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba por llegar, y se mareaba ante la idea de tener que manchar sus manos de la sangre de aquellos que añoraban su libertad.

Jamás sería capaz de acabar con una vida, y tenía la esperanza de no ser el único incapaz de matar. No pensaba renunciar ni a sus valores ni a su libertad. No cuando ni siquiera había podido cumplir su sueño aún.

Cantar, Agoney vivía por y para cantar, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder dedicarse a ello en un futuro. Cuando cantaba, perdía la noción del tiempo y se dejaba llevar. Cerraba los ojos y volaba hasta donde su imaginación le llevaba; más allá de la frontera.

La frontera, esa maldita construcción que separaba España del resto de países. Agoney sentía que, si algún día lograba atraversarla, su sueño estaría un poco más cerca y lo sentiría más real.

Desde pequeño, había escuchado que en Inglaterra la música era algo muy preciado, y que el ser cantante estaba valorado como una profesión de alta estigma. Así que, ahí iría cuando lograra escapar del Internado y del poder del Sr. Tiza. Le daba igual morir en el intento, pues no iba a dejar que le privasen de su preciada libertad.

Tras permitirse dar una cabezadita, se despertó cuando la mujer que tenía al lado le indicó que estaban a punto de aterrizar. Y así fue, al poco tiempo el avión se encontraba en suelo madrileño, y la nueva vida del canario estaba cada vez más cerca.

Tratando de retrasar el momento en el que sus ojos vieran por primera vez un trozo de la capital, decidió bajar el último del avión.

Respiró hondo al pisar tierra y se dirigió al interior del aeropuerto, donde recuperaría su maleta y alguien del Internado -suponía que algún profesor o alguien del equipo directivo- le llevaría al que sería su nuevo lugar de residencia.

\- ¡Agoney!

Tras dar un respingo, se giró rápidamente para ver si esa voz procedía de quien él pensaba.

\- ¡Nerea!

La rubia siguió corriendo hasta que se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Hacía varios meses que no se veían, pero hablaban por Skype casi todos los días.

\- Chiquitina, ¿qué haces aquí?

Su amiga bajó la vista al suelo mientras con sus dedos jugaba con el dobladillo de su camiseta.

\- El Internado -se mordió el interior del labio-. Me han seleccionado.

Agoney no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estaba feliz de no estar completamente solo, pero también sabía que el sueño de Nerea de ser bailarina se rompería en cuanto entrase en el Internado. A menos, claro, que lograsen escapar.

\- A mí también me han seleccionado.

Aquella confesión arrancó una pequeña sonrisa a la tierna rubia, que había estado a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- Ay, Ago, ¡qué bien! -volvió a abrazarle-. Bueno, no es que sea algo para celebrar pero, de haberlo sabido, no habría estado tan triste durante estos días.

\- Ya sabes que sólo podíamos hablar de esto con nuestras familias.

\- Ya, es verdad -sus ojitos marrones se clavaron en los del chico antes de volver a hablar-. No sé por qué me han llamado, yo no puedo matar. Ya sabes que yo soy... bueno, que no tiene sentido que me quieran convertir en una asesina.

Iba a responderle cuando una grave y profunda voz pronunció sus nombres. Dicha voz pertenecía a un hombre de unos 50 años, de cabellos canosos y semblante serio. Vestía un traje azul marino que le quedaba un poco pequeño. Con un movimiento de cabeza, les indicó que le siguieran.

Los amigos compartieron una mirada antes de coger de nuevo sus pertenencias y recorrer el camino por donde había desaparecido el hombre. 

A la entrada -o salida, según cómo lo mirases- del aeropuerto, una limusina negra les esperaba. El hombre al que habían seguido resultó ser el chofer, por lo que, tras dejar las maletas en el maletero, entraron al coche.

Cuando iniciaron la marcha, las ventanas se volvieron totalmente negras y, debido a la pantalla que los separaba de los asientos delanteros, no tenían la más remota idea del camino que estaban recorriendo.

Agoney frunció el ceño al entender la situación.

\- Muy listos. No quieren que sepamos cómo llegar, porque así no podremos volver.

\- Da igual, Ago -un apretón en la mano-. Lo conseguiremos igualmente.

El canario devolvió el apretón a su amiga, dejó un beso en su frente y volvió encerrarse en sus pensamientos. En su particular silencio, se prometió que conseguiría escapar, que sacaría a Nerea y a quien hiciera falta de aquel maldito infierno al que estaban a punto de entrar. Le daba igual tener que hacerlo él solo, era demasiado joven -y quizás aún demasiado ingenuo- como para quedarse quieto, sin hacer nada. No pensaba dejar que otros decidieran qué debía hacer con su vida. Incluso si se quedaba por el camino, quedaría satisfecho si Nerea lograse escapar, viajar donde quisiera y convertirse en bailarina profesional. 

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, Agoney no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ni cuánta distancia habían recorrido. Tras musitar un seco adiós, los dos amigos bajaron del coche y cogieron las maletas. Ambos soltaron una exclamación cuando vieron el inmenso rascacielos que tenían ante ellos. Estaba compuesto de azules cristales que reflejaban la luz del sol, con un montón de amplios balcones desde los que tendrían unas vistas espectaculares. El logotipo del Sr. Tiza -una "T" con un diamante- presidía lo alto del edificio. Definitivamente, aquello parecía de todo menos un hogar.

Agoney despertó de su ensimismamiento cuando se percató de que dos nuevas limusinas acababan de hacer acto de presencia. De la primera de ellas -blanca como la nieve-, bajaron dos chicas que parecían tener su edad. La primera de ellas era bajita, tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes y su pelo era largo, castaño y liso. El canario pensó que era imposible que a alguien le quedase mejor un flequillo. La segunda chica tenía el pelo rizado, y con solo mirarla podías apreciar la seguridad que desprendía.

Ambas se acercaron a ellos en cuanto fueron conscientes de su presencia.

\- ¡Hola! -comenzó la chica del flequillo-. Soy Aitana, encantada.

\- Hello, my name is Miriam -dijo la del pelo de leona.

\- Hala, ¿eres inglesa? -preguntó una emocionada Nerea.

\- ¡Qué va! -soltó una carcajada-, pero estoy practicando mi inglés, porque lo llevo bastante mal.

Agoney rió ante la espontaneidad de la chica, lo cierto es que ambas le habían caído muy bien.

\- Pues yo soy Agoney, y esta de aquí es mi querida Nerea.

Tras una ronda de besos y preguntas triviales, el moreno desvió su atención hacia los dos chicos que ya habían bajado de la otra limusina -negra como la que les había traído hasta aquí- y estaban charlando entre ellos. Uno de ellos parecía rondar los 30 años, era alto, de brazos fuertes y barba cuidada. El otro parecía de la estatura de Agoney, tenía el pelo corto, llevaba gafas y daba la sensación de estar un poco confundido por ver dónde estaba. 

El sonido de una campana se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo que las conversaciones cesaran y todos se giraran hacia la puerta de entrada. Ahí les esperaba un mujer de semblante serio, quien, tras colocarse bien las gafas y mirar a cada uno de los chicos, les indicó que pasaran. 

El hall del edificio era tan moderno como la fachada de este; un mostrador blanco se extendía en el lado izquierdo, desde donde la recepcionista trasteaba con el ordenador -suponía que buscando qué habitación era de cada uno-. En la parte derecha, justo frente al mostrador, un sofá de un vibrante amarillo invitaba a sentarse, mientras que los sillones azul turquesa no parecían tan cómodos. 

La mujer de gafas, quien resultó ser la famosa Noemí Galera -mano derecha del Sr. Tiza-, llamó a Nerea y Aitana para entregarles la tarjeta de su habitación. Tras recordarles que bajo ningún concepto debían perder dicha tarjeta, dejó que ambas se dirigieran a su habitación.

Agoney esperaba que le hubiese tocado con Miriam, pues aún no conocía a nadie más y sabía que se iba a llevar muy bien con ella. Sin embargo, por desgracia -más adelante descubriría que por suerte- no le había tocado con la leona, pues el nombre de su nueva amiga iba acompañado del de una tal Mireya, quien al parecer no había llegado todavía. 

El siguiente en ser nombrado fue el propio Agoney, quien si saber por qué, se estremeció al escuchar que su compañero de habitación se llamaba Raoul -Noemí se encargo de hacer especial hincapié en esa "o", aunque el canario dudaba de que se pronunciase así, con tanto énfasis-. Tras coger la tarjeta, puso rumbo al ascensor y pulsó el botón que le llevaría al tercer piso. 

Una vez allí, revisó cuál era el número de su habitación -311- y se encaminó hacia ella. Dicha habitación era bastante espaciosa para dos personas. El baño se encontraba justo al entrar, a mano izquierda, y era amplio y con una bañera que se moría de ganas de probar. Las paredes de la habitación eran blancas -lo que la hacía más luminosa-, y contaba con una serie de muebles modernos, de color negro. 

Ago estaba contento con la habitación, por supuesto, pero... la cama era de matrimonio, y aquello le incomodó un poco. Más allá de aquella sorpresa, decidió asomarse al balcón y ver si, tal y como había esperado, contaba con unas vistas estupendas. Definitivamente, lo eran, pues un bosque se abría paso ante sus ojos, y pudo vislumbrar una hilera de edificios en el horizonte.

Justo cuando iba a volver a entrar a la habitación, una nueva limusina llegó, por lo que esperó para ver los rostros de otros dos nuevos compañeros. La primera en bajar fue una chica increíblemente bella; tenía un precioso pelo liso y llevaba unos tacones de infarto. Por la otra puerta, bajó un chico que le robó la respiración a Agoney. Podría jurar sin ninguna duda que era la persona más guapa que había visto en su vida; era bajito, aunque su cuerpo estaba perfectamente compensado, y su pelo estaba ordenado en un cuidado tupé rubio. Era increíblemente atractivo.

En el último momento, sus miradas conectaron. Agoney sintió cómo todo el calor de su cuerpo se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Dios, parecía un stalker. Sin embargo, el rubio no parecía molestó, pues le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Ante estó, el moreno volvió a entrar a la habitación y cerró la puerta del balcón. Recorrió la estancia nervioso mientras trataba de distraerse sacando sus pertenencias de su maleta.

De poco le sirvió, pues todo lo que pasaba por su mente era la necesidad de que ese chico con pinta de ruso fuera Raoul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que es un inicio un poco lento y que es bastante introductorio, pero prometo que se pondrá mucho más interesante a medida que pasen los capítulos. Anyway, espero que os haya gustado mucho <3


	3. 2.

Durante sus 20 años de vida, Raoul siempre se había sentido seguro y querido bajo el amparo de su maravillosa familia. Además de ellos, siempre hubo otra presencia constante a su lado, que le entendía como nadie, le cobijaba entre sus brazos y jamás le juzgaba.

Mireya.

Se conocieron en primaria, cuando la andaluza se mudó y se matriculó en su misma clase. Raoul recuerda que ya entonces, con tan solo seis años, la rubia ya denotaba una seguridad apabullante y, ante todo, amabilidad. Y fue precisamente esto lo que más conquistó al rubio pues, un día en el que su madre se había olvidado de meterle el almuerzo en su mochila del Espanyol, fue Mireya la que le ofreció el suyo. Así, sin casi ni conocerle. 

Desde entonces, ambos se habían hecho inseparables y, junto a su madre, Mireya era la mujer más importante en la vida de Raoul. Era su mejor amiga, su consejera y su ángel guardián. No tenían secretos entre ellos -que la rubia tuviese la capacidad de leer la mente hacía que tener secretos fuera imposible- y, tras muchos años hablándolo, se mudaron juntos cuando empezaron la Universidad.

Ella se matriculó en Magisterio, pues desde siempre había tenido una mano especial para tratar con los más pequeños. Estos, se abrían desde el principio ante ella. En realidad, todos lo hacían, porque el magnetismo de Mireya era impresionante y, daba igual desde cuándo la conocieses, que te sería ridículamente fácil confiar en ella para todo. En su tiempo libre, participaba como modelo en sesiones fotográficas.

Raoul estaba cursando el doble grado de Periodismo y Comunicación Audiovisual, aunque su sueño siempre había sido ser cantante y poder vivir de ello. Ya desde pequeño, antes incluso de que su poder de viajar en el tiempo hiciese acto de presencia, la música ocupaba una gran parte de su vida. La primera vez que sus dedos acariciaron las teclas de un piano -su padre lo tocaba y le animó a probar-, sintió una explosión de sensaciones en su interior. Sabía que la magia existía, aunque la magia que se escondía detrás de la música le parecía mucho más interesante y cautivadora.

Sin embargo, España había cambiado, y los cantantes y músicos habían dejado de ejercer su profesión -aquella que tanto amaban- por miedo a ser repudiados. No era raro escuchar viejas historias de gente que había sido condenada al exilio por no querer renunciar a la música, aquella que tantas alegrías les habían provocado. 

A Raoul todo aquello le daba igual, pues sabía que tarde o temprano se convertiría en un aclamado cantante, y no le importaba sacrificar todo con tal de cumplir su sueño. Sabía que en España no podría ser, así que tenía planes de cruzar la frontera y marcharse a Inglaterra, la conocida tierra de los sueños y la música.

 

Cuando le llegó la noticia de que estaba entre los elegidos para ir al primer Internado para gente con poderes, su mundo se desmoronó. Aquel día lloró de rabia y tristeza. Rabia porque iban a intentar convertirle en un monstruo, en un asesino. Tristeza porque su sueño estaba cada vez más lejos, y tenía miedo de haber estado equivocado y que su destino fuese acatar las órdenes del maldito y sanguinario gobierno que estaba a cargo del país.

Su familia sufrió con él la noticia, pues sabían que Raoul jamás sería capaz de matar. 

Y él también lo sabía.

MIreya se sorprendió cuando se enteró de que su amigo, al igual que ella, había sido seleccionado. Ni siquiera le hizo falta leerle la mente para descubrirlo, él mismo le comunicó la noticia, saltándose las reglas -algo nada fuera de lo común-. Habría preferido estar sola en esto y que el catalán siguiese viviendo su vida y luchando por escapar pero, en realidad, sabía que se hubiera martirizado porque fuera ella una de las elegidas y no él. Así que, quizás era mejor de esta manera.

Presentaron la renuncia a la Universidad, comunicaron al casero del piso su decisión de marcharse y, tras despedirse de sus familias, cogieron aire para estar listos para el cambio de 180º que sus vidas estaban a punto de dar.

 

Y ahí estaban ahora, con los ojos vendados en el interior de una limusina, sin tener ni idea de adonde se dirigían. 

Lo habían hablado, y ninguno de los dos pensaba quedarse conforme con la situación. Iban a recuperar su libertad, costase lo que costase. Pero, como siempre le había dicho su madre, las cosas de palacio van despacio y, aunque la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes, Raoul estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta tenerlo todo bajo control.

Escaparían.

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que la limusina acababa de frenar. El conductor les dijo que ya podían quitarse las vendas y bajar. Así que, tras obedecerle y coger sus maletas, se quedaron solos.

Raoul echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Parecía que estaban muy alejados del núcleo de la ciudad. De hecho, aquello ni siquiera parecía Madrid.

Levantó la cabeza para fijarse en el impresionante edificio que tenía delante. Era bonito, sí, pero daba la imagen de lugar frío en el jamás te podrías sentir como en casa. 

Casa. Su casa. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver, y eso que acababa de irse.

Mientras seguía recorriendo con su mirada cada balcón, sus ojos chocaron con otros. Un chico moreno -aunque con las puntas plateadas- , con una barba perfectamente cuidada y unos penetrantes ojos marrones, le observaba desde uno de los balcones. 

Raoul notó ese típico calor que le subía desde la nuca hasta las mejillas, y supo que se había puesto rojo. No era su culpa, porque ese chico era el más guapo que había visto en su vida y le estaba mirando a él.

Tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo, le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió caminando hasta la entrada del imponente rascacielos, con Mireya pisándole los tacones.

El hall estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de la chica que se encontraba tras un ordenador de sobremesa, tecleando con efusividad. Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada antes de dirigirse hacia ella.

Una vez enfrente del mostrador, la chica dejó de teclear y levantó la mirada, visiblemente molestada por la presencia de dos personas más en esa sala.

\- ¿Queríais algo? -les escrutó con la mirada mientras esperaba la respuesta. 

Raoul se sintió desnudo ante la inquisitiva mirada de la joven -no tendría más de 25 años-, y por un momento llegó a pensar que realmente estaba tratando de ver todo de ellos con tan solo una mirada. Finalmente, Mireya fue la que habló:

\- Verá, hemos llegado tarde porque nuestro vuelo desde Barcelona se retrasó, y aún no sabemos en qué habitación estamos.

La empleada suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Probablemente maldiciendo el retraso de ese vuelo, pues hacía rato que pensaba haber terminado con el reparto de habitaciones. 

\- Decidme vuestros nombres, por favor.

\- Mireya Bravo y Raoul Vázquez.

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las teclas del ordenador, la chica rebuscó en un cajón y sacó dos tarjetas.

\- Mireya, habitación 308 -dijo mientras le entregaba su tarjeta-. Tu compañera se llama Miriam.

\- Y Raoul -comentó remarcando la o- . Habitación 311, y vas con Agoney.

Agoney.

Jamás había oído ese nombre, pero le pareció muy éxotico y deseaba que aquel chico del balcón fuera ese tal Agoney. 

Se despidieron de la recepcionista -que ya había vuelto a su trabajo y tenía el ceño fruncido- y entraron en el ascensor.

\- Bueno, chiquillo, al menos estamos cerca.

\- Sí, menos mal. Espero que ese tal Agoney sea majo.

\- Es un nombre muy interesante, y seguro que él también lo es.

Con un sonoro ding, el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

Desde donde estaban, el pasillo parecía eterno. Era completamente blanco y una alfombra roja -que estaba sorprendentemente limpia- se extendía por este. Siguieron la flecha que indicaba que en el lado izquierdo estaban de la habitación 305 a la 311, y cada uno paró en su puerta.

Mireya se despidió de él y entró a su habitación, dejándole completamente solo en el pasillo. Respiró hondo y, agarrando con fuerza la maleta, dejó que la tarjeta abriese la puerta.

Avanzó mientras dejaba que sus ojos se posaran en cada parte de la estancia, queriendo descubrirlo todo. Se quedó estático cuando vio que la cama era de matrimonio.

Por qué.

Más estático se quedó cuando su compañero de habitación salió del baño. Era él, el chico de los penetrantes ojos marrones.

Supo que le había reconocido cuando se acercó a él con una sonrisa deslumbrante. 

\- Hola, soy Agoney -le extendió la mano.

Raoul le devolvió el saludo y se contagió de su sonrisa.

\- Raoul, encantado.

\- Sabía que la o no había que pronunciarla. Es que Noemí Galera hizo especial hincapié en ella y me pareció rarísimo. No sé, suena mucho mejor tal y como es.

El catalán rió ante aquello. No era la primera vez que alguien pronunciaba su nombre tal cual se escribía, pero le pareció curioso que aquel chico supiera que no se tenía que decir así.

Tras unos segundos en los que un cómodo silencio les envolvió, su compañero de habitación volvió a hablar.

\- Bueno, ¿y de dónde eres?.

\- De Montgat, un pueblecito cerca de Barcelona. Tú eres canario, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, de Adeje. Me ha delatado el acento, ¿no?.

\- Exacto, me encanta el acento canario y lo he pillado a la primera.

Raoul se sonrojó cuando fue consciente de que había reconocido que le encantaba su acento. Básicamente, parecía que le había tirado una ficha. Rezó interiormente para que no le hubiera molestado.

\- ¿Sí? Bueno es saberlo -esa sonrisa otra vez-. Lo cierto es que a mí siempre me ha gustado el acento catalán, aunque a ti no se te nota.

En ese momento, debía estar aún más rojo. Decidió ganar tiempo y se sentó al borde de la cama. Agoney no tardó en imitarle.

\- Y... si no te importa decírmelo, ¿qué poder tienes? -se felicitó mentalmente por haber logrado formular la pregunta sin que se notara lo nervioso que estaba ante su presencia.

\- Claro que no me importa, pibe. Puedo hacerme invisible -se encogió de hombros.

Raoul asintió, aunque la palabra pibe se le había quedado grabada, y lo cierto es que nunca antes había pensado que era una palabra sexy. Pero, tal y como la pronunciaba el canario, era lo más sexy que había escuchado en su vida.

\- Yo puedo viajar en el tiempo.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué guay!, siempre me ha parecido algo de lo más interesante.

\- Sí, bueno, está bien -dirigió su mirada a los oscuros ojos de Agoney-. Lo cierto es que he estado en muchísimos países, aunque siempre solo.

\- Eso puede cambiar. A la próxima, llévame contigo.

¿Estaba ligando con él o era su imaginación?

Cuando abrió la boca para responderle -y para seguirle el juego, ya de paso-, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le hizo deshacerse de su idea y levantarse para ver quién era.

Se encontró con Mireya y con una chica de pelo rizado. Supuso que era Miriam, su compañera de habitación.

\- Amigo, esta es Miriam, y ya le he hablado mucho de ti.

Raoul rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amiga y se presentó con dos besos a la chica, que resultó ser gallega. Parecía bastante maja.

Una mano en su hombro le provocó un escalofrió y giró la cara -error- para encontrarse con la de Agoney. Muy cerca.

El canario no pareció percatarse de la proximidad y se presentó a Mireya, pues comentó que había conocido a Miriam antes. Raoul, cuando sintió que ya era capaz de hablar, se sumó a la conversación.

\- Anda, si ya es la hora de cenar. Vamos, amigas, que quiero conocer a los demás -comentó la gallega.

Los tres restantes asintieron y, entre risas, bajaron al comedor.

Este era bastante grande, con mesas redondas de manteles azul turquesa. Todas estaban ya ocupadas, aunque había una con cuatro sitios libres.

\- ¡Miriam! Ya pensaba que no venías -exclamó una chica de flequillo, que no parecía tener más de 18 años.

\- Jamás nos perderíamos la cena -respondió Miriam mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. 

Mireya se sentó al lado de esta, por lo que los sitios restantes eran para Raoul y Agoney.

El catalán se sentía un poco intimidado bajo tantas miradas, aunque todos parecían majos. Agoney le comentó que conocía a Nerea desde hacía varios años, y al rubio le pareció extremadamente adorable lo mucho que le brillaban los ojos a su compañero de habitación cuando hablaba de su amiga. 

Descubrió que la chica de flequillo se llamaba Aitana, que tenía la capacidad de controlar el viento y que, al igual que él, era catalana. Al lado de esta se encontraba Amaia, una adorable joven procedente de Pamplona, quien resultó tener el poder de parar el tiempo. 

Aquello fascinó a Raoul, pues pensó que sus poderes se podían complementar bastante bien. Por un momento, se imaginó viajando y pudiendo parar el tiempo por un momento, solo para así tener la oportunidad de que su retina absorbiese bien cada calle y cada puesta de sol. Sería mágico.

Los otros tres chicos de la mesa también resultaron ser especialmente majos. Uno de ellos, Alfred se llamaba, parecía un tanto especial; también era catalán, pero lo que más sorprendió a Raoul fue, sin ninguna duda, que era un wendigo. Wendigos en España, aquello sí que era poco común. El chico que estaba a la derecha de Alfred venía de Mallorca y se llamaba Ricky, y resultó ser un hombre lobo. El otro era Juan Antonio, que venía de Bilbao y era médium.

Conforme los minutos pasaban, Raoul cada vez se sentía más cómodo en esa mesa, y supo que realmente ese era su grupo. Todos eran muy distintos, pero habían coincidido en lo mismo: ninguno estaba dispuesto a matar, y pensaban escapar.

 

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Ricky y Juan Antonio propusieron hacer una fiesta es su habitación, a lo que todos aceptaron. Aunque mañana empezaban los entrenamientos y tenían que estar descansados si no querían que les regañasen, les dio completamente igual. 

Al fin y al cabo, no estaban ahí por voluntad propia, y esa noche tocaba divertirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiiiii. Bueno, pues aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Como habréis visto, este es más ameno que el anterior, y ya por fin se conocen todos. El próximo capítulo viene cargadito, just sayin. 
> 
> La trama se empezará a desarrollar más a partir del tercer y cuarto capítulo, no os preocupéis, pero quería que los dos primeros se centraran más en presentar a los personajes ^^.
> 
> Por cierto, si os habéis fijado, Nerea es la única que no ha comentado cuál es su poder. ¿Cuál creéis que es y por qué pensáis que no quiere decirlo?
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Os recuerdo que podéis dejarme cualquier cosa en los comentarios. Un beso muy grande y nos vemos en el siguiente :')
> 
> PD: Gracias a todos los que estáis leyendo este pequeño desastre <3.


End file.
